


all波尔克 ABO 主艾波 雷点很多 看完雷点能接受再看

by amyamy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyamy/pseuds/amyamy
Summary: ABO下的艾波莱波三角恋，艾莱没感情线，后面的情节有些养胃，注意。狗血三角恋，我也不知道我脑子里为什么有这么烂的桥段。主要是污波波没下限，后面还有少量“母子”情节，一定要注意，别雷死了。最最后还有女A男O情节，不能接受一定不要看最后一趴废稿，我已经用分割线分开了。好了，祝大家愉快。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	all波尔克 ABO 主艾波 雷点很多 看完雷点能接受再看

**Author's Note:**

> 需要注意的我在文中用分割线隔开了，能接受就往下拉吧。主要是污波波。

艾伦用仅剩的理智把波尔克带到一个隐蔽的很难被人找到的地下室，撕开他已经被后穴涌出来的液体浸湿的裤子，把自己操了进去。波尔克嘤咛一声，伸长了好看的脖子，手脚缠住了艾伦。猛烈的发情已经把他的脑子烧成了一窝粥，完全不知道他在哪身上抱着他的人是谁，只知道攀附着他随着他摇晃获取快乐。莱纳来的时候看到的就是这样的情形。  
艾伦充满敌意地看着他，喉间发出威胁的低吼，像动物守护自己的领地一般把波尔克又往自己的爪子下拨了拨。莱纳艰难地吞咽了一下口水，他看得出艾伦被诱发地完全发情了，现在上前分开他们不是明智，可是眼睁睁地看着。。。  
艾伦下身把波尔克的屁股拍地啪啪直响，见另一个alpha没有争夺交配权，专心致志地操干起身下甜地像块蜜糖的omega来。欲望越来越强，想发泄却发泄不出，他急躁起来，下身越来越快，同时啃咬着波尔克，把他紧实漂亮的肌肤咬出斑斑血痕。  
“你得标记他。”莱纳说道。他想到这样下去不行，两个人都发情了，不让他们标记他们都会死的。'我还得教他标记波尔克。'他自嘲着走上前。  
艾伦又冲他发出一声威胁的低吼，下身插在波尔克体内拖着他退到房间的角落里。艾伦心中急躁不安，莱纳安抚着他对他说了一些什么，艾伦安静下来开始按他话里找寻波尔克身体深处的那个神秘甬道。波尔克如同被抛上岸的鱼一般猛然一跳，艾伦知道自己找到了，他继续不停地在那里戳刺着，然后抵在最深处，性器的最前端快速地膨胀，大股大股的精液射出打在里面。  
波尔克哭喊着不要，虽然被发情烧化的脑子还未清醒，但他潜意识里知道发生了极其可怕的事情。莱纳抓着他的手安抚着，抱着他让他的后背靠在自己怀里。艾伦和波尔克下体结合的景象刺痛了他。这是他一直没舍得标记的omega啊。

艾伦清醒后便走了。莱纳给波尔克收拾了身体把他带回去，谎称是他标记了波尔克。波尔克身上浓郁的莱纳的味道让马加特没有过多地怀疑，只让莱纳把波尔克带回家好好照顾。omega被标记后的第一个发情期将会很快到来，这个造物主专为孕育子嗣所设计的发情期众所周知将是个极其漫长极其难捱的过程。  
莱纳点上熏香，放在离床不远的地方，这是专门按照艾伦信息素的味道调制的。波尔克赤裸着身体躺在床上，浑身湿透就像刚从水里捞出来。他啜泣着把手指从烂熟红透的肉穴里拔出来，难受极了。莱纳分开他的两条腿挂在臂弯里操进去。  
“你杀了我吧。”他带着哭腔叫道。他已经被标记了，其他alpha的操干会让他心里撕裂般难受。  
“别说胡话。”莱纳一下又一下打夯般缓慢但重重地击打着他。艾伦的味道也让他十分不适，alpha的味道会激起另一个alpha的好斗和征服欲，莱纳也是，他很想狠狠地操身下的omega，把他身上属于其他alpha的味道彻底抹掉。但不行，这是波尔克。  
莱纳喘息着射在他体内。波尔克脸上挂着泪痕昏昏沉沉地睡着了。莱纳摸了摸他的额头，喃喃道：“还是不行。”

艾伦在帕拉迪岛上见到莱纳的时候第一反应是他们蠢透了。  
“你带我来这干什么！”波尔克生气地说道。莱纳把他抱到艾伦的床上，低下头对艾伦说道：“拜托了”。  
艾伦轻轻点了点头，莱纳不敢看波尔克，头也不回地离开了。  
波尔克不敢相信莱纳就这么抛下了他。他从床上支起身来，他现在虚软无力，离了莱纳连走路的力气都没有。“我。。。我在生病，你不能动手，等我好了，我们再打。”  
波尔克不安地看着艾伦，战场上的回忆涌上心头，他的手脚和嘴巴隐隐疼痛起来。  
艾伦不禁被他逗笑了，说道：“你觉得莱纳带你来是为什么？”  
是啊，为什么啊？波尔克拧眉思索着，莱纳没道理抛弃他。过了一会儿他似乎找到了答案，愤怒地喊道：“莱纳是叛徒！”  
他心中愤怒，竟挣得几分力气下得床来。一抬眼就看到艾伦赤裸着上身，裤子也退了一半，露出包裹在内裤内鼓胀的一团。  
“你做什么？”他睁大了眼睛，惊讶地喊道。  
艾伦皱了皱眉，把他推倒在床上。波尔克原本就是靠着一股怒气才勉力支持，这一推毫不费力。波尔克摔得头晕目眩，好半天才从被子上抬起头来。艾伦已经解开他的衣服，脑袋伏在他胸口舔舐拉扯着他的乳珠。  
“啊。。。”波尔克发出一声呻吟，立马捂住嘴，脸胀得通红。  
艾伦一只手伸向他的后穴，后穴泥泞着，毫不费力地就伸进去三根手指。“莱纳帮你做过吗？”  
波尔克也已经明白莱纳带他来的意图，红着脸老老实实地回答道：“嗯，他几乎每天都会帮我，但是。。。”他想说但是不起作用，下体被人猛然凿进一物的感觉击痛了他。  
“痛痛痛！”他眼泪流了出来。“这么痛吗？”艾伦疑惑地问道，微微动了动下身。波尔克立马抓住他的手臂阻止他继续动下去。他心里委屈极了，莱纳每次和他做都会先照顾他让他情动，后穴也开拓很久才插进去。他气地抓挠着艾伦的胳膊肩膀和后背。艾伦被他抓地烦了，不悦地说道：“你再不收好你的手我就给你拧下来。”  
战场上曾经经历的惨痛让波尔克立马停下来，他小声地骂道：“恶魔。”  
艾伦不理会他的话，包裹他的后穴的确有些紧致，他轻轻动了两下不是很顺畅，但万没有拔出来的道理，皱了皱眉放出自己的信息素。  
“不要这个。”波尔克如同被猛击了一般在床上跳了一下。他能感受到身体的变化，整个人不受控般哆哆嗦嗦地蜷起身体然后又被艾伦打开。  
艾伦舒爽极了，波尔克身体内仿佛有无数张小嘴吸允着他的性器，他拉开波尔克蜷起的手脚放在自己身体，然后猛烈地操干着他。  
“不要了，我难受。”波尔克哭泣地整张脸都花了。他生的俊朗，像个无忧无虑的小王子，现在却抱着艾伦的脖子哭地委屈极了。艾伦知道他不是真的难受，就是难受也是被过载的快感冲击地难受。  
“马上就好了。”他抓过他的脸亲了亲，下身猛烈地抽插着。  
“你刚才也是这么说。”波尔克哽咽着说道。  
“我发誓这次是真的。”他冲地越来越快，然后抵在波尔克身体的最深处成结射精。波尔克疲惫地闭上眼睛，今天从白天到晚上他一直都没得到休息。  
艾伦倒在他身上，亲吻着他汗津津的漂亮身体，身下的结把他们俩连在一起。他不由地想到那天他从疯狂的发情期中醒过来，首先看到的就是波尔克虚弱又漂亮的赤裸身体，他昏沉着倒在莱纳身上，正在小声啜泣。他们的下身相连着，自己的东西正捅在他身体内，由一个结牢牢锁住，从那一刻起艾伦就感觉到了两个人恐怕再也分不开了。

波尔克被囚禁了起来。三笠受到艾伦的委托看着他。波尔克认出这就是那个在战场上砍断他双腿的黑发女人，对她很不待见，而正好三笠也不喜欢他。  
“你对他很危险，不应该留你在那身边。”三笠冷着脸说道。  
“那正好，我也不想留在这里。”波尔克举起带着镣铐的手，“你放我走吧。”  
“不行。”三笠生硬地说道。她不能违背艾伦的意思。  
波尔克哼了一声，不再理她。  
艾伦晚上都会过来。波尔克的情况很怪，几乎每天都在发情。很快，他们就发现了原因，波尔克怀孕了，孕期的omega需要补充大量的属于他的alpha的信息素。  
波尔克欣喜地摸着凸起的肚子。三笠说道：“我以为你会讨厌这个孩子。”  
“怎么会，这也是我的孩子。”  
三笠并排与他坐着，肩膀靠着肩膀。波尔克拥有成年人难得的天真，这份近乎懵懂的天真让他在这个残酷的世界显得十分格格不入。“那就好，我也很高兴，艾伦能有一个孩子。”  
艾伦自从知道波尔克怀孕后与他做爱时温柔了许多。他从背后轻轻操着他，手放在波尔克的肚子上轻轻地抚摸着，“你说他叫什么名字？”  
波尔克正意乱情迷，听了艾伦的话，警觉地说道，“他姓贾里亚德，这是我的孩子。”  
他还没忘记艾伦是他的敌人，他早晚还是要回到马莱的，到时候这个孩子他也会一并带走。艾伦没有回答，他亲了亲他的侧脸，又抽动了几次草草地射在了他体内。“睡吧。”他说道。  
波尔克虽然还没有得到满足，但也不愿主动求着艾伦操他，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。艾伦从背后静静地看着他，他还没有告诉波尔克马莱早就不在了。

艾伦把波尔克压在床上，下身猛烈地撞击着他，发泄着因为孩子一直克制着没有得到满足的欲望。“慢点慢点。我不在发情期。”波尔克心想他真是疯了竟然不在发情期和岛上的恶魔搞在了一起。孩子正在隔壁房间熟睡，而他就和艾伦一起在激烈地做爱。  
艾伦拉起他让他坐在自己的欲望上上下颠簸着，这个体位能操地很深。波尔克早已不怕艾伦，他大声呻吟着，宣泄着身体的愉悦。抛掷了几十下艾伦嫌不够瘾又把他压下去完全掌握主动权，下身又急又猛地撞击。波尔克爽地白眼直翻，竟没有碰自己的欲望直接射了出来。他激烈地喘息着感受到艾伦也在他体内射了出来。  
“混蛋，你又射在我内腔。”  
艾伦亲吻着他的嘴唇，舌头在他口中搅弄，波尔克迎合着，口水从他们嘴唇之间溢出来。  
“再来一次。”艾伦眼睛发红，还没完全软下来的欲望从波尔克肉穴脱出，他说道。  
波尔克也没得到满足，他说“好。”亲上艾伦的嘴。两个人又滚作一团。  
两个人抵死缠绵，直到隔壁房孩子哭了才停下来。艾伦还没满足，波尔克赶紧推开他穿好衣服去看孩子。他们现在在一个大庄园里，波尔克不知道具体的方位，只知道这里占地极大，很是偏僻，只除了一个艾伦找来帮忙照顾宝宝的佣人再也没见到过其他人。  
他去的时候佣人正泡好了奶粉喂给孩子吃。他生了一个男孩子，棕发碧眼像艾伦，波尔克有些怨怼但还是爱他。波尔克接过奶瓶亲自喂给孩子吃。作为男性omega他是没奶的。  
“真的没奶吗？”艾伦问道。  
波尔克差点没拿稳奶瓶，尴尬地看了一眼佣人，佣人低着头假装什么也没听见。艾伦上前亲密地从背后抱着波尔克，一只手接着婴儿床的遮掩摸进他衣服里，波尔克红着脸推了艾伦两下没推开，就由他去了。  
艾伦摸着波尔克怀孕后胀大了些的胸部，像给奶牛挤奶般撸动了两下，食指和拇指放在他大地像颗小葡萄的粉嫩乳头转了转。  
波尔克抑制着几乎呼出来的惊喘。“真的没奶呀。”艾伦地遗憾地说道。波尔克气地想用奶瓶打他的头，有没有奶他不早就在床上知道了。  
艾伦又伸进他的裤子，手指在泥泞的后穴里抠挖着。波尔克赶紧抓住他的手，脸胀地通红。佣人了然地接过奶瓶，说道：“还是我来喂吧。”  
艾伦把红着脸的波尔克抱走了。佣人看着宝宝无辜的大眼睛说道：“你的两个父亲顾不上你了。”

波尔克感觉自己成了性的奴隶，他觉得不能这样下去了，但被浇灌地熟透了的身体只要艾伦一撩拨他就会乖乖地张开腿。他还担心另一件事情，这么下去他迟早会再次怀孕的。但每当他和艾伦提起，艾伦都说：“你不是喜欢孩子吗，有孩子不更好。”  
话是这么说，但是他更想战斗。  
这日艾伦有重要的事情要做，草草地满足了波尔克就离开了庄园。波尔克赤身裸体地躺在床上，他的欲望还没得到满足。床上摆放着几件玩具，那是艾伦给他留下的，让他实在忍不住就自己宽慰自己。波尔克犹豫着拿起来，房间外响起脚步声，波尔克以外是艾伦回来了，欣喜地跑去开门。  
“莱纳！”波尔克惊讶地叫道。  
莱纳眼睛不知往哪里看，说道：“我来得不凑巧。”说吧转身就想走。  
“不！”波尔克连忙拦住他。他顾不得现在丢脸的样子，这是他将近一年再次见到莱纳，也是他第一次再次见到帕岛以外的人。“你瞧不起我吗？”  
“不，怎么会？”莱纳连忙说。抬起眼看到波尔克赤裸的身体，他的腿根处沾着已经干了的白浊，那是艾伦留下的。  
“那就好，你还愿意操我吗？”  
波尔克把莱纳拉到床上，把床上摆着的性玩具都甩下去，他现在不需要这些了。然后他躺上去对着莱纳张开了腿。年少时他是喜欢过莱纳的，那个瘦小的爱打小报告的可恶家伙也不知道他喜欢他什么，但当时他就是很关注他。或许他是把莱纳当成弱者了吧，想着他将来一定会分化成omega，到时候自己就娶他。他从来没想过自己会分化成除alpha以外的可能，但事情就是那么难料。他成了omega，莱纳成了alpha。不知是虚荣心作祟还是哥哥的死阻碍了他，他一直没有向莱纳表达心意。  
“你愿意吗？”他的心和他的身体都向莱纳发出邀请。他已经被标记了，现在和莱纳说这些是很恬不知耻的事情，被标记的omega只会让人厌弃，再也无法对其他alpha的信息素起反应，而且alpha还要忍受他身上其他alpha的味道。如果莱纳不肯他以后再也不说这事了，只当和他是普通朋友。  
回答他的是莱纳猛烈的操进来一杆到底击打他臀瓣的响亮声音。莱纳激烈地亲吻着他，下身不停地大力操干，发泄着再次见到他的激动。  
“嗯。。。啊。。。”波尔克圈住他的脖子闭着眼睛呻吟着。他完全被操开了，后穴大股大股的欲液流出来又被莱纳的肉棒带着操进去，在他穴口打出浓密的白沫。波尔克心里鼓胀着，有背叛标记自己的alpha的疼痛，有对莱纳与他心意相同的欢喜，一股脑涌上他的心头，他不禁说道：“为什么当初标记我的人不是你，我甚至愿意给你生一窝小崽子。”  
莱纳没有说话，卖力苦干着，在他甬道深处找到那道狭小的小缝想要伸进去。波尔克猛地一挣，想到他已经不知多少回让艾伦在那里成结没道理拒绝莱纳，乖乖地放松身体让莱纳进入内腔。不管多少次，波尔克还是受不了被捅进内腔的感觉，他咬着手臂，莱纳正温声安慰着他，下体却毫不留情，每次都捅进内腔研磨一阵才离开，最后他摁住波尔克插在内腔里成结射精了。  
波尔克呜呜地哭着，“我愿意让你在那里成结，我只是。。。我只是。。。”  
“我知道，我知道。”莱纳安慰着他，omega不管多愿意被另一个alpha标记，已经被标记的事实会让他生理上排斥被其他alpha在内腔留下痕迹。莱纳吻着他，来到他脖子侧的腺体，他低下头咬了下去，但迟了，早就迟了。  
莱纳又和波尔克做了一次才离开。他没有带走波尔克，他本来的目的就是来看看他，看看他过得好不好。艾伦已经踏平了除帕岛以外的所有地方，他不想把波尔克拉到仇恨的阵营。  
波尔克像莱纳把他交给艾伦那次一样看着他。他不敢相信他已经把心意告诉莱纳，还让他在内腔标记他还是抛下他。  
莱纳不敢看他的眼睛。“你留在这里是最好的。”  
“可是我不想留在这里！”  
“艾伦对你不好吗？”  
“他对我很好，可是他是敌人！”  
莱纳张了张嘴，他想说这个世上已经没有敌人了，但是他不能告诉波尔克。  
莱纳走出门外，在走廊的尽头艾伦正站在那里等着他。从他的神色看来他已经在那里很久了。  
“你一定好好对他，不然我一定不会放过你！”  
这是一句毫无威慑力的狠话，但艾伦点了点头。  
艾伦走进卧室的时候，波尔克已经穿好了衣服，他打定了主意，莱纳不肯带他走那他就一个人离开。他也是巨人之力的继承者，完全不需要别人帮忙。他见艾伦进来，对他说道：“我要走了，以后我们战场上见吧。”他想到儿子犹豫了一下说道：“我暂时带不走他，等我安顿好了我就回来接他。”  
艾伦坐在扶手椅上，说道：“你哪也去不了。”  
波尔克正想冷笑，突然膝盖一软跪倒在地上。这是怎么回事？他心中惊恐，看向艾伦。  
艾伦说道：“你貌似忘了，我是始祖巨人的拥有者，只要我想你什么事都干不了。”  
“卑鄙！”  
“我还是你的alpha，即便不动用始祖的力量，你还是什么都干不了。和我战场上见？你想当着所有人的面被我操吗？”  
波尔克脸色惨白。艾伦叹了口气，他把他吓坏了，把波尔克拉起来，说道：“我不想用任何力量控制你，但是你得答应我不要再想着离开。”  
“可是我不爱你呀，我们的标记只是个误会，你让我走吧。”波尔克哭着说道。  
艾伦亲了亲他的脸，解开他的衣服。波尔克身上除了他早上留下的痕迹更多是莱纳留下的。艾伦的手指划过这些红痕，波尔克以为他会大怒，气地把他丢出去，但是他没有。一整晚，艾伦仍像以往一样和他做爱，只是折腾了他很久，直到他身上再也没有莱纳的气味和痕迹。

\--------------------------  
接下来就养胃了，也就是正经地虐了，受不了的可以不用看了，没有大块的肉了

波尔克再次怀孕了，他没了希望对这个孩子也没了好感。  
“这样不行，这样下去，波尔克会死的。”三笠来看望他们，对艾伦吼道。  
“三笠，你先停下来。”艾伦说道。三笠停下在他面前走来走去，气鼓鼓地坐到他面前。“三笠我很高兴你能有自己的想法。不过当初你们都不同意我的计划要与我为敌，现在我们不也重归于好了吗？波尔克会想通的。”  
“那不一样！”三笠胀红了脸，“我们原本就和你是朋友，但波尔克不一样，他到现在还视你为敌人，你该放他自由，对，你应该放他自由。”三笠希冀地看着艾伦，艾伦最注重自由，他一定会放波尔克离开的。  
“然后让他傻乎乎回来寻死吗？若是让他知道了马莱已经被我踏平了他一定会回来和我拼命的，到那时候我要不杀了他要不和现在一样。”  
“不一样，即便是死也是他的选择，艾伦你当初给我们自己选择的自由，为什么现在不肯给他自由？”  
艾伦折断了手中的笔。三笠看到艾伦晦暗的脸色，悲哀地想到，艾伦竟是爱上了波尔克，爱情是最自私的感情，他能放亲情自由放友情自由，独独不能放爱情自由。

自那以后三笠经常来看望波尔克。既然艾伦爱他，那她对他也就有了一份责任在。波尔克经常向她打听外面的情况，三笠无法告诉他真相，只说大家都好。波尔克肚里的孩子八个月就出生了，他不肯和艾伦亲近，孩子缺少父亲的信息素，生地孱弱，一出生就被抱出去调养了。波尔克不以为意，连带那个大的他也不想带了，艾伦便也让人带走了。这诺大的庄园只有他们两个人。后来艾伦来地也少了，就只剩下他自己像被遗忘在世界的角落里。  
三笠还是会来看他，隐隐透漏些世界的真相给他。“你在这里也待了好几年了，如果，只是说如果，如果你父母早已逝去，你会难过吗？”  
三笠觉得自己问了个蠢问题，父母去世谁会不难过呢。波尔克冷笑，他早就隐隐发觉了，“是艾伦早就毁了马莱吧，我的故乡早在我被囚禁在这的时候毁了吧？”  
三笠如坐针毡，立马反驳道：“怎么可能，大家都好好地呢。”  
“我才不在乎呢，谁死谁不死又能怎么样呢？”眼泪夺眶而出。三笠走后，波尔克大哭了一场。年少时他意气风发，以为继承巨人之力是这个世上顶酷的事情，他有了力量就可以保护家人保护祖国和家乡，现在他就是一个除了哭什么都做不到的废物。  
波尔克想到了死。原本他的任期早就到了，但想到早在他之前继承巨人之力的艾伦都没死就想明白了，铁定是他用始祖之力做了什么。巨人是没那么容易死的，唯一的办法就是找一个无脑巨人让他吃了自己。  
波尔克哭着睡着了，在他梦里他被无脑巨人吞进肚里，在无脑巨人腹中躺着，就像回到了妈妈温暖的子宫，舒服极了。  
他醒来时正躺在艾伦的怀里。波尔克身体一僵，艾伦说道：“你醒了。”他也不知道该如何对待波尔克，放他走他不愿意，留下他波尔克不肯。他摸着波尔克温软的身体把他抱在怀里，波尔克颤着声音说道：“你又要让我怀孕吗？”  
艾伦一愣，笑着说道：“当然不，那两个就够我受地了。”他是听到三笠说波尔克已经知道了真相连夜赶来的，原本没打算和波尔克做爱，听他这么说起了兴致，但没有射在他内腔。自从意识到自己的心意后，艾伦便把关系亲密的阿尔敏等人带到庄园，将波尔克以他妻子的身份介绍给他们。阿尔敏等人都很不自在，他们是在战场上见识过波尔克的勇猛的，等波尔克一走开就责备艾伦不该这么做。  
'可是我又能怎么办呢？他是我的omega呀。'艾伦看着睡梦中仍拧着眉心的波尔克，亲了亲他的长睫。那就放他自由吧。  
虽然已做好决定，但真正实行起来总是想一拖再拖。他也不敢再到波尔克那里去，那会提醒自己要早日放他离开。他拜托三笠等人有空多去看看他，又想了想担心他一个人过不好派了几名仆从过去。

\--------------------  
有子*“母”情节，慎看

加里亚德·耶格尔从来不知道自己的母亲是谁，更不知道自己怪名字的由来，这分明是个姓。他的父亲艾伦·耶格尔有一位神秘的夫人，谁也不知道ta是谁，住在哪里，小加里亚德知道的也和旁人一样，只有这些。长大后他忍不住再次央求了三笠姑姑。三笠姑姑犹豫了很久，最终把他带到这座庄园。  
“去吧孩子，你想知道的就在里面。”  
仆人们看到他和艾伦极为相似的长相没有阻止他，小加利亚德走进屋里，一个金色头发的漂亮男人正躺在落地窗前的摇椅上睡觉。不知为什么，小加里亚德觉得那就是他辛辛苦苦寻找的答案。  
波尔克从午睡中醒过来，一眼就看到这个羞涩地盯着自己看的年轻人。“艾伦？”他微拧着眉问道，立马发现不对，来人虽然像极了艾伦，但显然年纪还小。他问了问他的年龄，感慨地说道：“原来已经过去这么久了。”  
他亲了亲儿子的脸，把他拉到身上。这是艾伦和他的儿子，也是他一切不幸的根源。小加利亚德羞臊地想要支起身，那个他以为是他“母亲”的男人把手伸进他的裤子里抓住他的嫩芽。“你想知道我是怎么把你生出来的吗？”

小加里亚德就这么和他的“母亲”保持着这种奇怪的关系。仆人们见怪不怪，他们不管主人家的事，每次他来都会远远地避开。有时他会遇到父亲也在的情况，他会隔着门缝看着他的父亲操干“母亲”，一只手放在自己的性器上手淫。  
弟弟也长大了，小加利亚德忍不住在弟弟成年礼时也把他带过来。他把性器插进“母亲”的后穴搅弄，伸出手唤弟弟也过来。他看着弟弟沉迷地亲吻着“母亲”的身体，射精后就让开位置，让弟弟也插进来。  
小艾伦操着波尔克，他也像哥哥一样沉迷上这具身体，只要有空就会过来。少年的身体稚嫩而又纤细，却似拥有无穷的力量。这次他是自己一个人来的，他想完完全全地独占这段时间。  
一道身影走到床边，小艾伦抬头看清他的脸吓得差点射出来。是他的父亲，艾伦·耶格尔。艾伦拍了拍他光裸的肩膀，示意他继续，然后走到波尔克面前，亲了亲他的侧脸。  
一开始的惊慌过后，小艾伦定下心来，继续操干着波尔克。而他的父亲爬上床，正抱着波尔克嘴对嘴地给他喂水。  
'我们是多么畸形的关系啊。”他想着，但是他停不下来，欲望完全裹挟了他。等在波尔克体内射精后，他爬下床穿好衣服，向两位父亲恭敬地行了礼这才离开。  
波尔克挥开艾伦试图喂他食物的手，“你难道不生气不想杀了我吗？”  
艾伦放下食物，解开腰带露出硕大的性器就着儿子留下的精液操了进去。艾伦的东西比他儿子大了很多，波尔克脸上冷汗直冒。“你放心，我恨不得把你碎尸万段。”  
艾伦直到把波尔克做晕过去才停下来。波尔克所做的一切都是逼他杀了他，他知道。  
波尔克最终还是死了。艾伦放他离开，他回到莱纳那里，想要和他们一起战斗，但离开艾伦后紊乱的发情期让他完全派不上用场，他只能躺在床上等着莱纳或者其他的alpha填饱他。他受不了这个处境，最终还是自杀了。  
“是我害了他。”莱纳痛苦地说道。  
“不，是我们。”艾伦说道。  
the end  
其实是可以写he的，傻乎乎好骗的波克小猪被聪明的艾伦小狗诱哄，我写着写着也有这种倾向，但这个结局是我一开始就想好的。

\--------------  
附赠的废稿，女性alpha和男性omega，是三笠和波尔克，介意勿看。

“你怎么样，波尔克？”她拿毛巾擦掉他额头上的汗水，把所有带着艾伦味道的东西都堆在床上。波尔克还是很难受，他伸手拉住三笠的袖子，问道：“艾伦什么时候回来？”  
“他今天部里有紧急的会议，恐怕要晚上才能回来。”三笠迟疑了一会儿，说道。  
波尔克无助地垂下手，复又拉扯起肚子上的衣服来。他刚受孕没多久，肚子还没鼓起来，但他后穴饥渴地厉害，因为受孕初期正是需要alpha信息素最多的时候。“我不要这个孩子了！”他哭叫着，抓挠着自己的腹部。三笠连忙抓住他的手，阻止他，“你可别做蠢事。”  
“我没做蠢事，我讨厌这个孩子，我不要他。”  
发情期的波尔克没什么力气，三笠没费什么力气就阻止了他，但她还是紧张地出了一身汗。一看波尔克一双好看的大眼睛哭地肿胀，漂亮的脸上满是可怜的泪水，她心软地不成样子。  
“波尔克，我怎么样才能帮助你呢？”她说道。  
波尔克泪眼朦胧地看着她，“你愿意帮我？”  
三笠真诚地点了点头。波尔克认真地思索了一会，最后还是被难以忍受的情欲击败了，羞臊地微微张开腿，“你愿意操我吗？”  
三笠猛烈地睁大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说道“这种事。。。这种事只有艾伦做才有作用。”  
“不必非得是他，莱纳也帮过我，据我所知，三笠小姐您也是一位alpha吧？”  
三笠被他说服，爬上床，“可是我这样做对不起艾伦。”她低下头亲吻上波尔克的嘴。  
女性alpha的性器比起男性也不逞多让。波尔克感受身下传来的冲击满足地闭上眼睛，一只手拿过带有艾伦气味的衣服放在鼻间嗅着。  
“所以，这就是艾伦感受到的吗？”三笠说道。  
“三笠小姐？”波尔克睁开眼睛，涨红了脸抗议地说道。三笠歉意地低下头亲了亲他。她很舒服，原来艾伦和波尔克做的这种事是这么舒服。  
波尔克红着脸偏过头去，在三笠顶弄时她柔软的胸部会时不时擦过他的上身。“没关系。”三笠发现他的不自在说道。她把他抱起来放在她的性器上，让他和她的胸部贴合地更紧密了。  
波尔克涨红了脸抱着三笠的脖子。这是他要求的性爱，但这也太过了。  
三笠操了他很久，她初次尝试性爱，食髓知味，不舍得结束，直到波尔克再也没了力气，她才抱着他一起睡去。  
艾伦回来的时候看到的就是这样的情形。三笠羞愧极了，连忙表示这是她的错。艾伦脸色阴沉，没说什么，只是让她离开。  
三笠穿好衣服，看了看波尔克，又看了看艾伦，说道：“你别怪他，他是一个omega，他受不了的。”  
三笠走后，艾伦坐到床边，床上满是三笠和波尔克搞出来的白浊。他摸了摸吓地瑟瑟发抖的波尔克的头发，说道：“已经很晚了，睡吧。”  
波尔克鼓起勇气，问道：“你不生气吗？”  
生气？艾伦当然生气，波尔克引诱了他的亲人，他在这个世界上最亲密的朋友和家人。“三笠说地对，你是个omega，你受不了的。”  
艾伦默许了三笠在他不方便的时候替他“照顾”波尔克。但他并没有留很多机会给他们。和艾伦比起来，波尔克更喜欢和三笠做，女性特有的温柔体贴让他在床上的体验更愉悦。他不由地对艾伦产生了怨怼，每当那时艾伦就狠狠操他一顿逼着他说到底谁好。

\-----------  
没了


End file.
